By the Lake
by live-in-dreamland1
Summary: After the Final Jam Mitchie and Shane talk by the lake. Smitchie and hints of Naitlyn. Enjoy


**Hey everyone. Alright so i decided i would try a camp rock fanfic coz i saw the movie the other day and absolutly loved it!! I have to say in my opinion, Joe Jonas and Demi Lovato make a cute couple. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters. I don't own any of the songs either. I wish I did own everything though. :P

* * *

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

Mitchie and Shane finished the song in perfect harmony. While the audience applause Shane didn't know what possessed him to do it but he did it anyway. He leaned down and quickly kissed Mitchie on the cheek in front of everyone on the camp. Mitchie blushed as some of the girls in the audience glared at her. The moment was soon gone when Brown came up onto the stage. Mitchie gave Shane a small smile before turning around to walk backstage.

When the winner of the final jam was announced, Mitchie had to admit that she was a little disappointed that she didn't win because she would have loved to have recorded a song with Shane but she was also ecstatic that Peggy won. Mitchie ran out on stage after Peggy had been given the trophy and engulfed her in an enormous hug.

"Congratulations Peggy!" Mitchie said.

"Thanks Mitchie!" Peggy said. "But I wasn't as good as you" Peggy admitted.

"Peggy, you were stunning up there. If anyone deserved to win it was you" Mitchie honestly said.

"Thank you so much" Peggy said as he hugged Mitchie again. Out of the corner of her eye, Mitchie saw Shane looking at her. She smiled at him. Shane smiled back before turning back to the conversation he was having with the other members of Connect 3. Caitlyn walked over to Mitchie and saw her looking over at Shane.

"Why don't you just ask him out and get it over with?" Caitlyn said. Mitchie jumped at the sound of her voice.

"What are you talking about?" Mitchie asked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Mitchie" Caitlyn said while she glanced over at Shane. Mitchie sighed.

"What's the point? It's not like anything is going to happen" Mitchie said. Caitlyn felt bad for her friend. She looked over at Shane and his friends again and saw his quickly glance over at Mitchie. Nate caught her glance and Caitlyn blushed and looked away.

"You never know unless you try" Caitlyn tried.

"There's no point. I'm a nobody with only a few friends while he's a famous rock star with millions of girls dying to be with him. There are so many more prettier and famous girls than me" Mitchie said before she walked off to see her mum. Caitlyn sighed in frustration before she turned around only to bump into something and fall down.

"Oomph" Caitlyn said as she hit the floor.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" she heard a voice ask.

"Yea I'm fin—"Caitlyn stopped short when she realised who she had bumped into her. It was Nate from Connect 3.

"Are you sure?" Nate asked as he extended a hand to her. Caitlyn slowly reached out to grab it and Nate pulled her up.

"Yea" Caitlyn said once she was standing up. "I'm Caitlyn by the way" Caitlyn said as she extended her hand.  
"Nate"

"I know" Caitlyn said with a laugh.

"How... oh yea" Nate said as he understood**. **Caitlyn laughed softly. "I guess I forget about the famous part sometimes"

"It's understandable" Caitlyn said. Nate smiled at her, happy to be treated like a person instead of a famous celebrity.

Mitchie wasn't in the mood for the after party so she started to head towards the door.

"Mitchie!" she heard her mother say. Mitchie turned around to see her parents walking towards her. Her mother engulfed her in a huge hug.

"You were wonderful sweetie"

"Thanks mum"

"I wish you had of one though" Mitchie's dad said. Mitchie smiled at her parents.

"I did though. I won the best summer of my life" Mitchie said. Connie looked as though she was about to cry. She hugged Mitchie again.

"I am so proud of you"

"Thanks mum"

"We'll see you later alright honey" Mitchie's dad said. Mitchie nodded and watched her parents leave.

"Can you believe that Mitchie was actually the girl that Shane Grey was looking for?" Mitchie heard a girl ask.

"I know. She lied to everyone and now she thinks that she can just come up and perform and everyone will forgive her" another voice said. Mitchie had tears in her eyes when she heard what everyone was saying about her.

"Shane can do so much better than that" Mitchie frowned as some of the tears began to fall. Mitchie quickly wiped her eyes before she quietly walked out of the hall.

"That song was awesome" Jason said to Shane.

"Was the part you sang actually part of the song?" Nate asked.

"No. It was a song I wrote but I just improvised and put it in."

"But you found your girl and song in the end" Nate said. Shane smiled.

"Yea, I did"

"What was her name anyway?" Jason asked.

"Mitchie" Shane answered. While Nate and Jason kept talking Shane looked up and saw Mitchie frown before wiping her eyes and quietly walking out the door.

"Excuse me" Shane said before he started walking towards to the door. He managed to slip away without anyone noticing him. Shane stopped once he was outside. He looked around for Mitchie but couldn't see her anyway. Shane decided to check the docks. As he got closer he heard someone singing

_Who will I be _

_It's up to me_

_All the never ending possibilities_

_That I can see_

_There's nothing that I can't do_

_Who will I be_

_Yes I believe_

_I get to make the future what I want to be_

_If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me_

_Who will I be_

_Yea yea_

Shane peered around the tree to see Mitchie sitting on the dock with her legs hanging over the edge singing to herself. Shane decided to make his presence known.

"That's a really good song" he said. Mitchie's head snapped at the sound of his voice. She gave him a small smile before turning back around.

"Hey" Mitchie softly said. Shane sat down beside her. He noticed the guitar and notebook beside her.

"What are you doing?" Shane asked.

"Clearing my mind" Mitchie answered as she looked back down at her notebook.

"Play something" Shane suddenly said. Mitchie looked up at him. She couldn't help the words she had heard the other girls say run through her head.

"You wouldn't want to hear any of them" Mitchie tried to say as an excuse. Shane frowned.

"Since when wouldn't I want to hear one of your songs?"

"Um... because...um"

"Mitchie what's going on?"

"N-nothing" Mitchie stuttered. Shane raised an eyebrow. Mitchie looked back down at the water. She knew that if she kept looking into his eyes, she would spill everything.

"Mitchie" Shane said.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it" Mitchie said, finally looking him in the eye. Shane looked at Mitchie but decided to drop the subject.

"Will you still play something for me?"

"Um... yea...sure" Mitchie managed to say. Mitchie positioned her guitar on her lap and tuned it. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

_Here I am_

_This is me_

_There's nowhere else on earth I'd rather be_

_Here I am_

_It's just me and you_

_Tonight we'll make our dreams come true_

Mitchie stopped and looked at Shane for his response. He sat there unable to get over how beautiful Mitchie's voice was. In the seconds that Shane didn't respond, Mitchie felt like she was waiting a lifetime. She thought that his silence was because the song was bad.

"I know that it's not finished... but... it's a start—"

"Mitchie, it was really good" Shane said. Mitchie blushed as she put her guitar down.

"Thanks" Mitchie said quietly.

"So seriously, what's up?" Shane asked again. Mitchie sighed.

"It's...it's nothing"

"So if it's nothing, how come you're out here instead of at the after party?"

"I could ask you the same question" Mitchie said as she turned around so she was facing Shane.

"Yea, but I have a good excuse" Shane said with a smirk.

"And what would that be?" Mitchie asked.

"I can to see where you were" Shane said as Mitchie blushed again.

"Why would you want to see where I was?" Mitchie asked quietly. Shane smiled slightly before answering.

"Because you treat me like a real person. Not like a celebrity, not like a rock star but just as me" Shane said. Mitchie looked up at him and smiled.

"You're really something, you know that" Mitchie said.

"Don't listen to what people say about you Mitchie. Be the person you are, not what people want you to be" Shane said. Mitchie was shocked at what he said.

"Can you read minds?" Mitchie asked with a small laugh. Shane laughed.

"I wish I could" A gentle breeze blew past them. Some of Mitchie's hair fell over her face. Shane reached out and pushed it behind her ear. Shane let his hand rest on Mitchie's cheek. He watched as Mitchie closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. Shane took a deep breath and decided that he was going to tell Mitchie how he felt.

"Hey Mitchie?" Mitchie opened her eyes to see Shane staring back at her.

"Yea?" Mitchie asked as she straightened.

"How would you tell someone you like them more than a friend?"

"I think you should just go up to them and tell them and if they don't feel the same, you try and put it behind you and act just as you were before"

"So I should just walk up to them and tell them straight out that I like them?"

"Yea" Mitchie said while trying to sound cheerful. Truth was, Mitchie had fallen for Shane and him asking for advice on how to ask a girl out pained her because she knew that there was no way the girl could be her.

"Cool. Well I think I just told her" Shane stated while he watched Mitchie's face go from confusion to realisation.

"Wha... what are you ta...talking about?"

"I'm saying that I like you Mitchie" Shane said. Mitchie smiled widely when she realised that Shane liked her.

"I like you to. No wait, scratch that, I love you" Mitchie said, whispering the last part but Shane still heard her.

"I love you too Mitchie" Shane said. Mitchie looked up at him and smiled. Shane leaned in slowly and captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

**There you go. I don't really like the ending but i'll leave that up to you to decide. I should also be putting up the next chapter of storm up soon but i've hit a small writer's block on that one. I wasn't planning on making it so long. Anyway please review this story. They mean so much to me. **

**XOXO**


End file.
